Traveller's law
by Corvus corax alba
Summary: There is just one law: Do read! (Just kidding :P) You will experience the laws of time-travelling as you travel in time with Kakashi, Obito, Rin and Minato.
1. Chapter 1: The scroll

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto, or I could draw really cool stuff._

* * *

**Traveler's law**

**Chapter 1: The scroll**

"This is so cool!", Obito cheered.

"This is so stupid", Kakashi deadpanned.

Obito was so focused on the content of the scroll, that he didn't really listen.

"Eh, what did you say, teme?!"

"Nevermind."

"Kakashi-kun, Obito-kun! Are you alright?"

"Rin-chan! Yes, everything is fine here! We killed these two bandits pretty fast! You should have seen my Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, it was so fast, they couldn't avoid it!"

"Can you speak one sentence without an exclamation mark?", Kakashi asked annoyed.

"You're an emotionless bastard!"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun, please don't fight again", Rin said softly.

"We are not fighting, I'm just talking with the idiot. Besides Rin is right, Obito, you should be quiet, there could be still more bandits, we wouldn't want to reveal our position."

"Grrrr!"

"You lost your words, Obito? That's really rare!", the appearing Minato teased.

"Sensei! Don't pick on me!"

Minato chuckled. "Shouldn't you be with the caravan, sensei?"

"The perimeter is clear, there are no bandits left, still I have left a kagebunshin and hiraishin-kunai with them. Kakashi, do your report."

"Hai, Minato-sensei! Three bandit's appeared, two men and one women, the men seemed to be low-level rogue nins, they suspected Rin to be the weak one, so they separated Obito and me from her. We fought the two bandits, one used some basic Doton Jutsu, the other Suiton Jutsu on the same level, their taijutsu-style was really sloppy, even worse than Obito's."

"Hey!"

"They didn't use any genjutsu, that's why I presume they may be genin. We took them out combining Obito's Katon: Housenka no Jutsu and kunai", Kakashi stated.

Minato nodded: "Rin, what happened with you?"

"As Kakashi-kun said, I fought the woman, she didn't seem to be a shinobi, I caught her easily in a genjutsu, Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, I put her out with a senbon, coated with a mild potion, to the neck, which put her unconscious. I didn't kill her, because I thought, maybe she could provide some information for T&I. I tied her up after that, though it's unlike that she would recover this soon."

"Good work, everybody! So we need to pick that female bandit up and head back to the caravan. Let's go!"

"Minato-sensei, wait! I found a really weird scroll on one of the bandits!"

"Let me see it, Obito." Obito gave the scroll to Minato, who immediatly started reading it. After a few seconds he raised his eyebrows: "Could this be? No, that's impossible."

"What's wrong sensei? You don't believe time-travel is possible? It would be really cool!"

"You understand that much of the scroll?"

"Sure I did! Do you believe I'm stupid?! I'm not stupid!"

"You're stupid", Kakashi murmured in his masked, however no one did hear him, but that too was his intention, he didn't want to hear more of Obito's outraged rambling.

"No, Obito, I don't think, that you're stupid, but the scroll is written in an outdated language. It just surprised me, that you could read it, they don't teach that in school, do they?"

"I'm surprised, that he can read at all", Kakashi murmured again under his breath.

"No, the don't, sensei. My uncle made me read some really boring and really ancient scrolls about really boring stuff!"

"Okay, we will discuss this topic later, we should head back to the caravan now, the sooner we will continue, the sooner we can end this mission, now let's go on."

They started running back, Minato picked up the still unmoving female and they set for the trees, jumping, using chakra, was really the fastest way to move in a forrest. It took only ten minutes to reach the clearance, where the caravan has settled already for the night. The were greated by the wife of their client.

"Welcome back, Minato-san! We already called in for the night, if that is okay? The threats are handled and the area is safe, isn't it?"

"Hai hai, everything is fine. We just need to discuss the matter of this prisoner, but she is still unconscious, don't worry! We will put her in our wagon."

"That will be okay, this way you can watch over her, right? Anyways dinner is already cooked, you need to eat first. Exspecially the little kid with the white hair."

Obito sniggered. Kakashi gave him a death glare. They set the tied woman in their wagon and sat down around the campfire, mingling with the travelers. Dinner was some sort of stew with many vegetables and meat. After they quietly ate their meal, well, not so quietly on Obito's part, who gave a made-up tale about a mission, where he was the hero, it was quite entertaining for the kids, even a few adults listened, because they were bored.

"... and then Kakashi got captured by two ugly men, I figured that they would want to extract information from him with torture. As his teammate it's my duty to prevent that from happening and I set after the ninja and fried them with my Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu..."

"Never going to happen", Kakashi said in disbelief, shaking his head.

Minato chuckled: "He is quite the entertainer, isn't he?"

"The story is really stupid."

Minato ruffled Kakashi's hair.

This disgruntled Kakashi even more. "Sensei! I told you to stop that! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun, I forgot that you grew up so fast", Minato tried to apologize.

"Hn."

Rin just smiled.

"Rin, I'm very proud of you, you did a really good job today! You're hard training paid of!"

"Well, thanks to you sensei, you're my teacher."

"Don't flatter me, all this iryoujutsu and poison you taught yourself, I didn't have a hand in this."

Rin smiled gently. "If you say so, sensei."

* * *

_Constructive criticism and praise are appreciated. :P_


	2. Chapter 2: I will not tell

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto, or I could draw really cool stuff._

_I love Kishimoto's drawing style._

**Traveler's law**

**Chapter 2: I will not tell**

After they finished dinner, the walked back to their wagon to check if their prisoner was awake yet and to discuss the further plan for the mission.  
Once they opened the door, they saw, that she was still put out.

"Mah, Rin, that was a mild potion? I wouldn't want to get in the way of your strong potion then", Minato teased.  
Rin blushed. "It surely isn't that strong, it is because she is not a shinobi. Shinobi have a higher metabolism, they break the poison up faster. But I have an antidote, do you want me to use it, Minato-sensei?"  
"Tch, civilians are weak", Kakashi sneered.  
"Not yet, Rin. We need to discuss the mission first. It's better if she don't hear. And Kakashi...That's why there are we shinobi, to protect the weak from our village", Minato notified his white-haired student.  
"Hn."  
_"How can I teach him to be more social, after his father's death he became so cold, like a stone. It is maybe to protect himself from being hurt again"_, Minato thaught ruefully.  
While Minato was in toughts, Obito and Kakashi were fighting again and Rin tried to mediate. _"Like always..."  
_"Quit the bantering, sit down and be quiet, I need to reread the scroll", Minato said.

His students sat down. Minato opened the scroll once again and read.  
It was a small wonder that Obito managed to keep quiet, the kid had really too much energy for his own good. Kakashi was more of a quiet kid, only Obito could make him loose his composure. Rin was more mature. Minato sighed.

"There is something fishy about this."  
"What do you mean, Minato-sensei?", Rin asked.  
"Do you mean the jutsu-scroll, Minato-sensei?", Obito questioned worriedly, he did want to try that jutsu.  
"No, it's not the jutsu, it seems to be an ancient and powerful jutsu. But..."  
"Yatta!", Obito interrupted him cheerily.  
"But the jutsu doesn't seem to be complete and in the beginning some laws are mentioned, but the scroll doesn't contain them."  
"So there is a second scroll and we need to find it?", Obito asked.  
"There might be another scroll. But this isn't the only problem. The question is: Why did a bandit have this powerful scroll?"  
Kakashi frowned. "Sensei, you mean there is someone bigger behind this?"  
Minato nodded. "Rin, we need to question the bandit, wake her up."

"Hai, sensei!", Rin rushed over to the woman and kneeled beside her. She pulled out a small syringe from her backpack and injected the content in left arm's vein. She also pushed a small amount of medical chakra in the heart of the female to make it work faster and thus quicklier flushing the antidote throught the circuite flow. The womans eyes snapped open.  
"… where am I? What do you want from me? Are Gorou and Isamu dead?", she asked frightend.  
"You are not in a position to ask questions. We are the ones, who are asking the questions here. Understood?", Minato said in a cold tone, leaking a bit of killing intent.  
The woman nodded.  
"Who hired you and the other two?"  
The womans eyes widened. "I... I'm... I'm not allowed to tell you", she stammered, tears roling down her cheeks.  
Minato increased his killing intent and slammed the bandit's head against the wall behind her. "I'm asking again: Who hired you?"  
"...guuuh"  
"Guuh?" _"Oh, shit! Did she bit her tongue off?"  
_"Rin, hurry, I think she bit her tongue!"  
Rin was at his side the next second and reached in the woman's mouth. Surprisingly her tongue was still intact, but a slightly almond scent emitted from her mouth. Rin checked her pulse, but there where know signs of it. She shook her head.  
"Is she dead already?", Minato asked.  
"Hai, I think she killed herself with poison, there is an almond scent dispensing from her mouth. Her lips and nails also turned purple, a sign of oxygen deprivation. I think the poison was potassium cyanide hidden in a hard capsule in her mouth", Rin opened the mouth and pulled a broken capsule out.  
"I'm sorry, sensei. I should have checked her for this. That was my fault", she said saidly, drooping her head.  
"No, Rin-chan, I should have thought of it too", Minato sighed.  
"I will check the other bandits corpses, if they have some information left them, if they are still there. Rin, Obito dispose of the body in the woods, leave no trace behind, it's better if the leader of this bandits don't know she is dead. I think from the start this scroll was the purpose of the ambush, I think our client knows something or has maybe even the second scroll. Kakashi, go get some information, but avoid to ask him directly, only if you're sure, that he has no ill intent."  
"Hai, Minato-sensei!", the three chorused.

* * *

_I have all my knowledge of poisons from Detective Conan. I loved the case in the 26th book :D I did some research, but didn't find anything on hard capsules. I think those exist, if not I made them up. So what? :P_


End file.
